timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Svcs 161 to 180
Service 161 Sembawang Rd End - Shenton Way Sembawang Rd End Ter, Sembawang Rd, Upp Thomson Rd, Thomson Rd, Keng Lee Rd, Kg Java Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Sungei Rd, Bencoolen St, Middle Rd, North Bridge Rd, Bras Basah Rd, Nicoll Highway, Connaught Dr, Fullerton Rd, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, Palmer Rd and Shenton Way Ter. Shenton Way Ter, Palmer Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, Fullerton Rd, Empress Place, St Andrew's Rd, Coleman St, Hill St, Victoria St, Middle Rd, Selegie Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Kg Java Rd, Thomson Rd, Upp Thomson Rd, Sembawang Rd and Sembawang Rd End Ter. Service was diverted via Cecil Street in 5 April 1974. Withdrawn in 1993 and parts of route to Sembawang Rd End Ter replaced by Service 167. Re-introduced again on 5 April 2002 from Hougang Blk 607 to Marsiling Lane. Service 162 Former service operated from Crawford Street to Nee Soon Transit Camp. Withdrawn in 1974. Re-introduced to ply between Ang Mo Kio and Geylang Lor 1 in 1978, withdrawn in 1990s. Service 163 This service originally plies between Jalan Kayu and Prince Edward Road. Extended to World Trade Centre in 1985. Shortened to ply Marina Centre Ter on 28th May 1989, via Jln Kayu, Yio Chu Kang Rd, Upp Thomson Rd, Thomson Rd, Kampong Java Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Sungei Rd, Bencoolen St, Bras Basah Rd and Raffles Blvd. In its return journey, it plied Waterloo St, Middle Rd and Selegie Rd. Shortened to Toa Payoh on 3 May 1993. Handed to Timothy on Sunday, 17 December 1995. Handed back to Ernest (Great Western) On Sunday, 26 December 1999. It was extended to Sengkang on Sunday, 29 December 2002, skipping the Jln Kayu sector. On Saturday 12 Mar 2005, enhanced to ply Fernvale Lane, under Sengkang LRT (West Loop) Rationalisation and the Short Working Trip, 163A was introduced at the same time, parallel to the former Service 371. On Monday 28 Jan 2008, Service 163A was directly renumbered to Service 163M with no route changes. Service 164 Sembawang Rd End - New Bridge Rd Plying Between: Sembawang Rd End Terminal, Sembawang Rd, Upp Thomson Rd, Thomson Rd, Newton Rd, Clemenceau Ave, (Pulo Saigon Rd), Havelock Rd, Upp Pickering St, South Bridge Rd, Neil Rd, Eu Tong Sen St, New Bridge Rd Terminal. This service was withdrawn on 1st Oct 1989. Service 165 ﻿This service was originally plying from Upper Thomson Road to Jalan Boon Lay/Jurong Port Road. Extended to Ang Mo Kio on 19 September 1977. Truncated to Jurong in 1978. When the Boon Lay Interchange opened in 1 Jul 1990, it temporarily goes from Ang Mo Kio to Boon Lay. Shortened to Clementi on 6 Jul 1990. Extended to Hougang Central in 17 Feb 1995. Service 166 The service originally plies from Nee Soon Village to Sembawang Road End. Withdrawn in 1974. Re-introduced in 1977 between Ang Mo Kio and New Bridge Road. Extended to Labrador Park in 1983. Extended to Clementi on 1989, with the integration of service 146 and 166. Service 167 Renumbered from 160A in 3 February 1974, during the bus rationalisation exercise. Between H.R. Rotherham Gate and Prince Edward Terminal Amended to Tanjong Pagar in 1975. Amended to Admiralty Road West in 1976. Amended to Lim Teck Kim Terminal in 1978. Amended to Anson Road in 1980. It was one of the first 2 services to be taken over by Timothy on 3rd April 1983. Extend to World Trade Centre Ter in 17 June 1985. Extend to Bukit Merah Int in 22 June 1992 with the withdrawal of service 850. Extend to Sembawang Rd End Ter to replace the withdrawn Service 161 in 1993. On 11th Feb 2001, Service 167 was amended serve Canberra Link & Canberra Rd before continuing its route to Sembawang Rd. Service 168 Originally plied between Ang Mo Kio and loop at Shenton Way. This is the first air-con car, using Ford Escort. Withdrawn in 10 June 1989, due to the traffic congestion, faster timings between Ang Mo Kio and Dhoby Ghaut, also with the duplication of service 134. Re-introduced on 14 April 2001 from Bedok to Marsiling Lane. Service 169 This service started from Admiralty Drive to Sembawang Road (Dieppe Barracks), before extending to Woodlands and Ang Mo Kio in 1978. Between Ang Mo Kio Interchange and Woodlands Interchange via Sembawang Rd, Canberra Rd and Admiralty Rd West. During Ernest times, this were deployed from 57 Worthing Road side (Southern Region of British Railways). Handed over to Timothy in 1983. Extended to Marsiling Secondary School in 2001. Service 171 171 was started from Queen Street to Sembawang Road. In 28 June 1987, extended to Yishun, with the new town boom. Amended to Marina Centre in 1993, serving Orchard also. Amended to skip Mandai Lake Road (to Singapore Zoo), and Mandai Road. Diverted via Mandai Avenue with the introduction of route 138 in 1994. Handed to Timothy in 1995. Amended via Bukit Timah Expressway instead of Woodlands Road and Mandai Road in 1999 with the introduction of route 927. Service 172 Between Lim Chu Kang terminal and Shenton Way (Prince Edward) terminal before opening of MRT. It was started using Ford Anglia, service 2 for Green Car Company. Later shortened to loop at Bukit Timah when the MRT rationalisation comes in. Amended to start from Boon Lay interchange in 1993, with the re-introduction of service 175, and also amended to ply Sungei Tengah Rd, Brickland Rd and Choa Chu Kang Ave 3, as the Choa Chu Kang New Town kicks in. Handed to Timothy on 26 December 1999 and shortened to Choa Chu Kang due to the LRT Rationalisation. On 23rd Oct 2011, this service no longer plies at bus stops 31181 & 31189 along Old Choa Chu Kang Rd as these bus stops had been removed as part of the road widening of Old Choa Chu Kang Rd. Service 173 It was derived from Green Bus Company route 5, linking Princess Elizabeth Estate to Queen Street. Started in 1954. Diverted via Orchard Road to Chinatown in 1972. Amended to ply Bt Batok Central and St 21 instead of East Ave 3, and merged with service 205 to loop at Clementi in 1993. Handed to Timothy on 24 December 2000 and lastly, amended to ply Bt Batok Central, Ave 1 and East Ave 6 instead of St 21 in 2006. Service 174 It was derived from Green Bus Company route 3, linking from Queen Street to Jurong Road 18 m.s. Between NTI terminal and New Bridge Rd terminal after 1972, it was renumbered to 174 actually at a point. Upon completion of the New Bridge Rd Terminal on 6th June 1987, this service was amended to use the new terminal instead of temporary roadside bus stops along New Bridge Rd. Amended to Boon Lay interchange on 7 Apr 1991. Amended to ply PIE (now Jurong West Ave 2) instead of Jurong Rd (between Corporation Rd and Hong Kah flyover) in 1993. On Sunday 07 Dec 2003, amended to ply Upp Cross St/Havelock Rd, Chin Swee Rd and Outram Rd. On Saturday 02 July 2005, skipped the stop along Orchard Link and amended to call at the stop along Grange Rd. On 1st Aug 2011, this service calls at an additional bus stop at Clarke Quay Stn along Eu Tong Sen St. Service 174X Boon Lay - Nth Bridge Rd(Morning Peak). Nth Bridge Rd - Boon Lay(Evening Peak). Extended to New Bridge Ter from 20 Nov 2006. On 1st Aug 2011, this service calls at an additional bus stop at Clarke Quay Stn along Eu Tong Sen St. Introduced to provides a faster travel between places where there is a high demand by calling at fewer stops. 'Notes: ' * Operates on weekdays only. * One-directional peak-hour service. * Scheduled timings are subject to traffic conditions. * Along the non-stop express sectors, the services may operate on a different route to avoid traffic congestion. Service 175 During the 1980s, this service runs from Tuas to Shenton Way. Later this service was shortened to Bukit Batok on 6 Nov 1989 and was amended to loop at Tuas Rd. With the opening of Boon Lay MRT Station in 7 July 1990, this service was amended to Jurong West Street 91 instead of Tuas Road. Withdrawn on 20 January 1991. Service 176 Used to run from Corporation Road and terminate at Prince Edward Road, extended to Crawford Street in 1974. Shortened to Jurong in 1978 and Clementi in 1981, where it was made to loop at Empress Place instead of Crawford Street. Withdrawn in 18 December 1983 and was replaced by the extension of 86 to Hougang Interchange. On 24 January 1988, re-introduced from Jurong East to Bukit Panjang. Later extended to Bukit Merah to replace withdrawn section of service 184 towards Jurong Interchange from Bukit Merah. On 5 March 1989, this service was amended to serve Upper Bukit Timah Road and Bukit Batok West Avenue 8. Service 177 It was started in early 1978. Service originally plied between Bukit Timah Terminal and Choa Chu Kang Road End (loop) Withdrawn in 1988, replaced by service 179 when Choa Chu Kang Terminal develops. Service was reintroduced between MINDEF Car park and Hillview Road started in 1991, using Mini Morris (Oxford). Loop service between Bt Batok interchange and Bt Panjang terminal using Mercedes-Benz E-Class. In 1995, handed over to Timothy. In Dec 1999, amended to terminate at Bt Panjang interchange. From Saturday 25 Sep 2004, withdrawn operation on Saturdays. Service 178 Between Corporation Drive and Upper Bukit Timah Road since 1974. Extended to Woodlands interchange and Jurong interchange when it opened in 1978. Extended to Boon Lay interchange in 1990. Extended to Woodlands Regional interchange on Sunday 04 Feb 1996, and covered parts of route of service 372 (now service 903). On 23th Oct 2011, the service was amended to call at Int'l Business Pk bus stop along Jurong Town Hall Rd. Service 179 Service originally plied from Lim Chu Kang to Jalan Anak Bukit since 1974. Withdrawn in 1977. Later it reintroduced from Bukit Batok to New Bridge Road in 1985. On 18 December 1988, with the extension of MRT to Jurong East, it was extended from Bukit Batok to Choa Chu Kang, as Choa Chu Kang Terminal (located at Choa Chu Kang Way). Merged with service 190 on 18 December 1990 and withdrawn. Re-introduced as Choa Chu Kang - Fajar Rd(Loop) in 1993. Handed to Timothy in 1995. Withdrawn aft LRT rationalisation in Dec 1999. Re-introduced by Ernest in Jan 2001 as Boon Lay - NTU (Loop).